swsefandomcom-20200215-history
P-38 Starfighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Prior to the occupation of Utapau by the Separatists during the Clone Wars, the port administrator at the time, Tion Medon, instructed that the planetary militia was to hide it's Starfighter fleet in the multitude of caves and recessed sinkholes that covered the planetary surface. With the arrival of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the hidden Starfighters (Including several squadrons of P-38s) were readied for battle. When the Republic invasion force landed, the fighters were sent out on sorties in support of clone-piloted ARC-170s. Although the P-38 Starfighter was the standard model available to pilots during the Clone Wars, several variants also saw use. The most influential variant was the P-38 "Jenta." The "Jenta" was the primary ground assault craft of the militia, and it proved invaluable when used to neutralize Droid forces on the ground, thanks to its fin-guided Ion Bombs. Capabilities The P-38 was specifically manufactured to hold Utai Pilots, rather than the taller Pau'an who ruled the planet Utapau. With some effort, the Starfighter can be modified to suit Medium characters, but this can be costly given the rarity of spare parts outside Utapau space. Smaller Species, such as Ewoks or Jawas, find the fighter much more comfortable. Foremost among the P-38's strengths is it's advanced sensor system, which grants a +2 Equipment bonus on Use Computer checks made to Use Sensors. The ship is also outfitted with specialized jamming equipment that is keyed to affect Droid sensors and avionics. When the jammers are employerd, a P-38 Pilot gains a +2 Equipment bonus on attack rolls against automated craft, such as the "Vulture" Droid Starfighter and Droid Tri-Fighter employed by the Trade Federation. The jammers affect only Droid-controlled spacecraft within a 5-square radius. The "Jenta" variant of the P-38 carries the same equipment as the standard fighter, but with the addition of six fin-guided Ion Bombs. Because of their primitive fin-stabilized guidance system, the bombs are usable only in an atmosphere, and attacks with them take a -4 penalty. On impact, they create a strong Ion field that deals 5d10 points of Ion damage within a 20-square (Character Scale) radius. P-38 Starfighter Statistics (CL 10) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +6; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 24; +6 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 90; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 25; Damage Threshold: 44 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 5 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1200 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +6 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +31 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons) Abilities Strength: 38, Dexterity: 20, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +6, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +6, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 65 Kilograms; Consumables: 2 Days; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 1, Navicomputer (Limited, 4-Jump Memory) Availability: Military; Cost: 120,000 (50,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +6 (+1 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters